Ellington Uptown (album)
}} Ellington Uptown (also released as Hi-Fi Ellington Uptown) is an album by American pianist, composer and bandleader Duke Ellington recorded for the Columbia label in 1951 & 1952.A Duke Ellington Panorama accessed May 24, 2010 The album was re-released on CD in 2004 with additional tracks recorded in 1947 and originally released as the Liberian Suite. Reception The Allmusic review by Scott Yanow awarded the album 4½ stars and stated "Although some historians have characterized the early '50s as Duke Ellington's "off period" (due to the defection of alto star Johnny Hodges), in reality, his 1951-1952 orchestra could hold its own against his best. This set has many classic moments... One of the great Duke Ellington sets".Yanow, S. class=album|id=r679787|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Review accessed May 24, 2010Three factors stand out in the interpretation of Ellington's music on this album: Betty Roche's vocal on a multi movement version of "Take The 'A' Train," the addition of Louis Bellson on drums (Skin Deep), and the updating of old Ellington material that is made new and fresh. }} Track listing :All compositions by Duke Ellington except as indicated # "Skin Deep" (Louis Bellson) - 6:49 # "The Mooche" (Ellington, Irving Mills) - 6:36 # "Take the "A" Train" (Billy Strayhorn) - 8:02 # "A Tone Parallel to Harlem (Harlem Suite)" - 13:48 # "Perdido" (Juan Tizol) - 8:25 # "Controversial Suite Part 1: Before My Time" - 6:09 # "Controversial Suite Part 2: Later" - 4:14 # "The Liberian Suite: I Like the Sunrise" - 4:28 Bonus track on CD reissue # "The Liberian Suite: Dance No. 1" - 4:50 Bonus track on CD reissue # "The Liberian Suite: Dance No. 2" - 3:26 Bonus track on CD reissue # "The Liberian Suite: Dance No. 3" - 3:45 Bonus track on CD reissue # "The Liberian Suite: Dance No. 4" - 3:04 Bonus track on CD reissue # "The Liberian Suite: Dance No. 5" - 5:08 Bonus track on CD reissue :*Recorded in New York on December 24, 1947 (tracks 8-13), December 7, 1951 (track 4), December 11, 1951 (tracks 6 & 7), June 30, 1952 (track 3), July 1, 1952 (tracks 2 & 5) and in Fresno, California on February 29, 1952 (track 1) Personnel *Duke Ellington, Billy Strayhorn – piano *Cat Anderson (tracks 1-3 & 5), Shorty Baker, Willie Cook (tracks 1-7), Shelton Hemphill (tracks 8-13), Al Killian (tracks 8-13), Clark Terry (tracks 1-7), Francis Williams (tracks 4 & 6-13) - trumpet *Ray Nance - trumpet, violin *Lawrence Brown (tacks 8-13), Quentin Jackson (tracks 1-7), Britt Woodman (tracks 1-7) - trombone *Tyree Glenn (track 8-13) - trombone, vibraphone *Claude Jones (tracks 8-13), Juan Tizol (tracks 1-7) - valve trombone *Jimmy Hamilton - clarinet, tenor saxophone *Willie Smith (tracks 1, 4, 6 & 7), Johnny Hodges (track 3 & 8-7), Hilton Jefferson (tracks 1-3 & 5) - alto saxophone *Russell Procope - alto saxophone, clarinet *Paul Gonsalves (tracks 1-7), Al Sears (tracks 8-13) - tenor saxophone *Harry Carney - baritone saxophone *Fred Guy - guitar (tracks 8-13) *Wendell Marshall (tracks 1-7), Oscar Pettiford, Junior Raglin (tracks 8-13) - bass *Louis Bellson (tracks 1-7), Sonny Greer (tracks 8-13) - drums *Betty Roche - vocal (track 3) References Category:Albums